


憧子

by tsukikaede



Category: Historical RPF, Japanese History RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: 本人自作主张把历史上织田信长的侧室三条西あここ的名字翻译成“三条西憧子”。另外，实际上关于あここ的史料记载异常稀缺，本人也只好参考 あここ 的父亲三条西实枝的年表与官途表来推测あここ的经历。
Relationships: 織田信長/三条西あここ
Kudos: 2





	憧子

憧子最近常常做梦，梦见来安土之前的那些时日，梦见自家在洛中的宅院。

从洛中到安土，是自己这十五年岁月里，行过的最远的路。

说来，憧子来这里之前，除了读书与弹琴，什么都不知道，但是暗暗也察觉到家境日益窘迫。自憧子记事起，就知道父兄要时常出门，教授蹴鞠与和歌以维持生计。若是赶上地方大名入洛，父亲也会忙不迭地过去巴结，讨些银钱过来，给一家老小添置必须的衣物。三条西家本是三条家的支流，算是堂上家中显赫的大臣家之一。不过自从多年以前京洛动乱以来，有谁还顾得供养皇室，逞论公家了，公卿纷纷沦落到不能自保的地步，三条西家更是好不了多少。

父亲三条西实枝是个无实权的大纳言，倒也天性乐观。只要不是为生计犯愁的时候，就自得其乐地修编古籍，当年从甲斐归洛以后，还编出一部《山下水》来。

去年年末时，父亲忽然告知憧子，说要把憧子送到安土去。母亲非常不悦，觉得憧子去了也是做侧室，更是去到她眼中所谓缺乏风雅趣味的武家。对于此事，憧子起初觉得战战兢兢，十几岁的女孩子，独自离家嫁去别家，又与对方素未谋面。这样的情况下，严重的惶恐感是必定有的。憧子处在正读着源氏物语的年纪，免不得胡思乱想一番。不过，对方既是武家大名，还好比较尊重公家，不过又有传言说其人可是相当苛烈的，尤其对待神佛菩萨的时候。更何况，对方可不是什么年少公子，实际上，对方的年龄与憧子的长兄差不多。憧子因为读了源氏物语，所以做梦都想与风雅的年轻公子相知，这样的美梦便永远破灭掉了，因而茶不思饭不想了一阵时日，着实急坏了父母。毕竟是已经说好的事，最终也无可奈何，父亲说不定能靠憧子嫁过去一事，再弄个官位什么的。

骤雨初歇，漠漠的云层里微微透出一缕缕阳光来，憧子伸手去接屋檐下滴落的雨水。

天气毕竟还是微凉的，屋子里燃着淡淡的伽罗香，与随风传来的雨水与泥土的气息掺和在一起。残雨从屋檐滴落，在掌心汇聚成小小的水洼，憧子把手向下倾斜，让水滴顺着手指滚下，沾湿了衣袖，她也不在意。虽是雨过初晴，但此时也已是临近傍晚。云层渐渐散去，斜阳被槭树浓绿的叶子掩住，从树叶的缝隙间漏出柔柔的碎光，树叶上的水滴晶莹剔透。

伽罗香的味道愈来愈淡，憧子忽然想起了什么，跟侍女说，“我的那件石竹色地菖蒲纹表衣呢？”

“您还需要把它再过一遍薰香吗？”侍女小心翼翼地问。

“那位大人不喜欢太重的香味，既然他今晚要来，我也好好收拾一下。”憧子认真地说。

侍女从背后走过的簌簌声，然后又是静默。

憧子舒服地坐下，拈起自己的一缕头发，嗅出薰香的气息，发梢挠在手心里，痒痒的。又随手掂起身边放着的一册书，翻了几页，放下了。

她开始回忆自己来到安土前后的一些琐事。

几个月前，憧子来安土的时候，心里只有忐忑。之前一直没有离开过洛中，偶尔走的远路也只是去郊外赏樱而已。忽然就被送到了安土来，离开父母与兄姐，离开熟悉的书房与院落，来到陌生的安土城里，去给一位素未谋面的大人做侧室。对方是什么样的人，她也明里暗里打听过，父亲宽慰她说，“你未来的夫君是个很好的人，他不像之前上洛的那几个乡下大名一样无礼，而是对待公家非常宽厚仁慈。”可是附近佛堂的尼师私底下说，“安土城的那位大人，是恶鬼啊。”又说了诸如“可是你竟不知道，那年长岛血流成河。”“信奉真宗的人们，就这样一个一个被钉死了，就是那位大人下的命令”此类的句子，尼师说起这些事的时候，脸上满是惊惶。憧子因而迷惑，父亲说的跟尼师说的，究竟哪个才是真？父亲该不会是为了安慰憧子才这么说的吧，憧子不禁感到害怕。后来又去问母亲，母亲之前说武家都相当不懂风雅，究竟是不是真。母亲安慰她道，那位大人不是这样，劝憧子放心。

不过，憧子平素喜读物语，悄悄地做些白日梦，也是自己会与怎样的翩翩公子邂逅之类的故事，时不时幻想着有绮丽的美少年与自己一起连歌看景。因此，当初得知自己要给一位比自己年长很多的大人做侧室以后，憧子心里的愁思更是与日俱增。对方已经是应该老于世故的年纪，该不会平时总是板着脸，偶尔才露出假笑吧。若是个了无趣味的人，这可真让憧子忧虑。憧子无端地又想到，对方会不会嫌弃自己矫情，把自己丢在一边。哎，丢在一边也好，只要能自由自在地看书作歌。再想想，一个人作歌，孤独是一定的。憧子寻了个机会，把这点小心思跟自己的姐姐说了，姐姐却笑话憧子真是小孩子脾气。随着出嫁日子的临近，憧子的焦虑也越来越深重，甚至连母亲帮忙置办的新衣服都不愿意看一眼。而且让憧子感到既害怕又难为情的是，据说出嫁以后就要跟夫君行男女之事，到时候真是不知道怎么面对才好呢。憧子数着日子，盼着去安土城的时间晚一天，再晚一天。

憧子是五月份去到安土城的。梅雨季节天气阴沉，憧子还记得那几天连绵阴雨，自己坐在轿子里掀开帘子看到漠漠昏黑的天空。憧子也是终于见到了织田信长，与她想象中不一样的是，对方不是憧子想象中的那种透着狂野粗鲁气质的武家男子。“那位大人”并不怎么显老，瓜子脸，细鼻梁，或许是因为年龄的缘故，皮肤有点苍白。尤其是他的那双眼睛，细长的美目，尽管眼角有些细碎的纹路，眼神里却透着歌仙一般的淡薄沉静。他年轻时一定像物语中的翩翩公子那般绮丽。再看看织田信长的举止，一点也没有憧子想象中“作为大大名的架子”，反而关切地问憧子会不会疲惫，有没有吃东西。憧子才想放下心来，却想起了曾经听到的关于织田信长是个“乖张的人”“是个恶鬼”“喜怒无常”的传言，也罢，憧子想，有着这么美丽眼睛的人，怎么可能是“恶鬼”呢？

虽说是做侧室所以不需要祝言，在那天夜里，憧子还是必须规规矩矩地穿着礼服候在屋里，想到接下来就要与织田信长独处，并且应该还要行男女之事，惶恐就赶走了她的倦意。憧子还记得，当时她用余光瞅着跳跃的油灯火苗，手心里紧紧攥着一个线团来缓解焦虑。织田信长穿着羽织小袖就过来了，看上去十分神闲气定。憧子战战兢兢地行礼，揣测着织田信长会有什么样的反应，他白天的那些举动会不会只是为了面子上过得去？他会对自己冷漠还是……

“想家吗？害怕我。”织田信长温柔地说，完全看透了憧子的小心思，但是他脸上的表情却让憧子看不透。

憧子小动物似地眨着眼睛，这才到注意方才行礼时，线团早就丢在地上慢慢滚动了。憧子不好意思地想拿过来线团，却因为心底的忐忑，欠了一下身子就又回到了乖乖的坐姿。看到这一幕，织田信长浅浅地笑了，一瞬间的明亮眼神，显得有些孩子气。

“在这里不要怕，你是才十五岁吧。”织田信长玩味地看着憧子的脸。

憧子试探地说，“我会好好侍奉您的，希望您不要嫌弃我。”

纷杂的回忆过去，憧子渐渐回过神来，竟已是掌灯时分，天地之间仿佛笼罩了一层雾蒙蒙的蓝色，远处的灯火模糊得有些不真实。

尽管白日里落了雨，幸好临近黄昏时天又放晴了。夜空无云，一轮满月越升越高，照得庭院空明。

憧子站在渡廊里，看着微风带起水面上的波纹，水中的月亮也摇摇晃晃。不禁想起物语中的竹取公主飞回月亮上的时候，应该是乘着满盈的月光愈飞愈高，如同袅袅升起的轻烟，看着脚下的点点灯火，抬头是浩渺的夜空。不过既然月光是冷的，月面上也会是雾气弥漫的吗？

织田信长缓步过来，只有一个提灯的侍女走在他侧前方。

憧子瞅见，碎步迎过去。

“憧子方才是在看这水中月吗？”织田信长的脸上浮现出笑容来。

“是的。”憧子恭敬地回答。

“午后阵雨，还以为晚上不会有月亮了。”织田信长侧目。

“都是因为您想看月亮，所以月亮才出来的。”憧子点点头。

“这句话真是好伶俐。那么，我领你去七层天守上看月亮。”织田信长满意地说，他伸手去捉憧子的手腕，憧子怯怯地把手收回袖子里，又低下头。

为什么又害羞了呢，憧子想，明明对方是自己的夫君啊。她回忆起到安土城里来的头半个月里，自己说话做事都谨慎得不得了，若是织田信长要把自己叫过去，自己仅仅走几步路就紧张得手心里全是汗，一种“是不是我侍奉不周到”的惊惶感总是萦绕在她的心头。她不想表现出紧张来，可是无意间的小动作又总是出卖着自己。憧子莫名又想起那个最初的夜晚，织田信长仅仅碰了一下自己的衣袖，自己就止不住地瑟瑟发抖，对方也没有露出任何不满来，而是说了些体己话，看到她神色逐渐平静以后才离开。她此前以为对方至少会表现出蛮扫兴的神色，甚至直接推开拉门就走了，从此以后就把自己丢在一边。不过，当时织田信长那出乎意料的表现并没有让憧子放下心来，她竟然还想，这多半也只是为了给自己一个面子。

憧子脸红地低下头，遥想自己刚来的时候，居然把织田信长想象成那种没有一点人情味的存在，还好过后他的一系列举动让憧子慢慢地放下了戒心。而且，当时憧子总以为自己会被织田信长严厉地对待，可是自己至今都没有被他斥责过哪怕一句。回忆到这里，憧子只觉得十足的尴尬，实在是自己当初想太多的缘故。

七层天守里面居然摆好了几盏方灯笼，外面绘了芦苇菖蒲之类的淡雅景物，火光显出暗暗的昏黄色。毕竟是高处，憧子走近栏杆，望见月光洒在城下町的房舍顶上，洒在树木茂密的远山上。城下町的点点灯火，像是繁星一般。

“这安土城里，与城下町的人们，看的是同一个月亮；无论近江还是陆奥，看的都是同一个月亮。”憧子专注地说，“往过去说，竹取物语那个年代，跟现在站在天守上的您与我，看的不也是一样的月亮吗？”

“憧子，”织田信长看着憧子的眼睛说，“我呀，起先还以为你会像我头一次上洛时遇到的那些京洛女官一样呆板无趣呢。”

“我起先也以为您会像寺庙里尼师传闻中那样……”憧子低下头，那些词汇她难以说出口。

“说我是恶鬼或者魔王。那么憧子觉得我是吗？”织田信长拈起憧子的一缕头发，拿发梢去挠对方的脸颊。

“都说是以前觉得了。”憧子害羞地想躲开，又不好意思躲，发梢挠在脸上痒痒的。

“憧子穿这件衣服挺好看嘛。”织田信长说。

“听说您过几天又得去打仗了，所以说特意穿了菖蒲纹样的表衣。”憧子小声说，“所以您是要去哪里？什么时候回来？”

（注：日语里面菖蒲谐音胜负。）

“啊，是去播磨国，大概一两个月的事。”织田信长说，“本来不想跟你提的，那堆人实在不老实。”

“那么，您有什么思虑的事，可以跟我说。”憧子凑过去。

织田信长没有回应，而是顺手拿着三味线弹起来，唱了两句：

“月色朦胧照东山，

夏夜凉风拂河原……”

（注：出自祗园小呗，被我拿过来用了，两句原文为“月はおぼろに 东山……夏は河原の 夕凉み”）

因为在高处的缘故，这声音仿佛也能随夜风飘飘荡荡，显得异常清朗。

“真好，像仙乐一般。”憧子感觉非常满足，“我起初就觉得，您像位歌仙一样。”

“歌仙也谈不上吧。”织田信长笑出了声，“憧子只要不嫌弃我老就行咯。”

“我觉得，您对所有人都是那么有人情味。”憧子说着，往织田信长的身侧靠去，“身为高贵的人，您就算跟普通的杂役说话，也是以温和的语调。”

“我并不仅仅是这样的人。”织田信长放下三味线，轻笑，“很多事憧子还不懂，不懂也好。”

“可是我想去懂，因为我不想看到您惆怅的样子。”憧子诚恳地说。

织田信长往远处望去，“三木城的别所氏，一群出尔反尔的家伙，毕竟那边真宗的人还是挺多的。”

“他们背叛了您？”憧子说，“让您困扰了？”

“是啊，现在毛利肯定在背后笑呢，也罢。”织田信长摇头，似乎不想再说下去了。

“播磨国的那些人，您会杀掉他们吗？”憧子忽然做出大人一样的表情。

织田信长伸手按住憧子的双肩，“应该会吧，像我以前做的那样。”

“我忽然想问……”憧子努力做出镇定的表情，“以前听尼师说的，长岛的那些事，是不是真的……”

织田信长有些吃惊，“是的。”

“我也听人提及过不止一遍，长岛，究竟是怎么一回事。”憧子的露出与年龄不相衬的严肃神色。

“长岛那地方，”织田信长轻轻地抚摸憧子的头发，“无间地狱恐怕就是那番样子了，血流成河。我的哥哥也死在那里了……可是真无奈。”织田信长惆怅地说，“我记得，河水被鲜血染红。你现在又怎么想，会觉得我是恶鬼吗？”

“您是最温柔的人，是我的夫君。”憧子的眼睛闪闪发光，一瞬间又像大人一样叹气，“只是，在长岛死去的人，也会很痛苦的。血水混合着河水，河流也变得痛苦了。”

“那又怎么样？”织田信长的神色严峻起来，突然间有一种睥睨一切的气势，“我现在这位子，就是用尸骨堆砌的。”

“所以说，您……”憧子一字一顿地说，“真是美丽又残忍。”

“你可真敢说。”织田信长看着憧子的脸，“你毕竟还是不懂，你没有见过。”

“就算你是第六重天的魔王，我也已经迷失了，只是，”憧子叹气道，“就算明知月光是冷的，能溺死在里面也是温暖的。”

“那可是，真无奈啊。”织田信长重复这这句话，伸手将憧子揽在怀里，“憧子在安土的这段时间里，长大了呢。”

两个人都没有说话，静得能听见风吹过屋脊的声音。

憧子的下巴靠在织田信长的肩头上，她看到天空中有一丝流云拂过月亮。

“有的书上说，唐国的人觉得，月亮上面住着白兔。”憧子盯着月亮，“所以，白兔会不会是竹取公主养来玩的。”

“憧子胸前也有两只白兔呢。”织田信长忽然冒出来一句。

憧子微微后仰，低头看看衣服，忽然明白了对方指的是什么，面颊上冒出了两抹嫣红。急忙抬起头，却撞到了织田信长的暧昧眼神。

织田信长得意地看着憧子窘迫的样子，慢慢的伏在她的身上，伸手去解开她的衣带。

憧子没有拒绝，只是显得稍微有点惊慌，随着自己的身躯在月光下毫无保留的呈现出来，她开始颤抖，因为羞怯而闭上了眼。

他仿佛察觉了她的紧张，于是去吻她的眼睛，然后握住她的手去触碰自己的衣带，她那双慌乱的手啊。

他耐心地等待着她为自己解开衣带，然后开始抚摸她，温暖而有力的抚摸。

作为回应，她开始轻轻地吻他。

然后他不住地吻着她的脖颈与胸前，她看着他的眼神也愈来愈迷离。

他满足地把脸埋在她的头发里，她只是用力地抱着他。紧紧贴近着的美妙触感，两个人的呼吸都越发急促起来。

她仰起脸，看到月光洒在他的身上，也瞥见月光洒在自己身上。这个时候，熟悉的酥麻感觉携裹着微微的疼痛从双腿之间传来，让她几乎眩晕，她觉得自己看到的这一切都模模糊糊，像是在梦里，又无比真实。

她感觉自己像是浮云一般在空中飘着，小小的身子止不住地颤抖，喉咙里发出轻轻的呜咽一般的声音。

他的呼吸愈发粗重起来，终于到达了那个他想得到的顶端。汗水顺着他的面颊滑下来，滴落在她的胸口。

她抱着汗水淋漓的他，小动物似的舔他的肩膀。

他温柔地嗅着她的头发。

憧子深深地呼吸了一下，小心翼翼地问：“您不会觉得我……”

“憧子不要想太多。”织田信长狡黠地说。

憧子直起腰来，她脸上的红潮还没有褪去。忽然她察觉到自己双腿仍然呈分开的姿势，双腿之间的部位仍然残留着那种难以言喻的感觉，急忙合上腿，又拉起衣角来掩住。

织田信长拾起衣服裹上，调皮地说，“累吗？或许我真的老了嘛。”

“唔……有点倦……”憧子的脸上浮出一丝满足的表情，她眯起眼，“但不觉得冷。”

织田信长温柔地把憧子抱在怀里，轻轻地拍拍她的背脊。

“灯火也渐渐熄了。”织田信长小声说道，憧子感觉到耳边传来温暖的气息。

“我今天早晨摘了几枝夕雾花的花苞放在枕边的瓶子里，不知道明天会不会开花，夕雾花的香味……”憧子的声音渐渐低了下去。

翌日清晨，憧子是在自己的房间里醒来的，她抬眼看到花瓶里的夕雾花开得正好。

（全文完）


End file.
